


Paper Cut

by Yui_Sama



Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day Five - Reactions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They are engaged!!!!, drstoneweek, drstoneweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: He failed in the last act.“You should be proud.”“Stop, you will make me blush~.”The agent tousled the mentalist's hair. “I'm not lying. It had everything to be perfect.” He looked to Gen's pockets where his hands were. ”You did get hurt on stage, didn't you?”The mentalist didn’t react, he kept his eyes on the corridor as he smiled as brightly as ever. “Nothing escapes you, does it, Ukyo-chan?”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Paper Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five - Reactions - Soul Mates, Scars, For Want of a Nail

He failed.

He failed in the last act.

Of course, nobody noticed, he is a professional and, supposedly, the best in his field, but after making such a stupid mistake at the end of his show, at such a crucial moment, can he still call himself the best? It seemed selfish and worthless to hold the title if you can't even finish a show correctly.

People like him aren’t that common anymore. Training and perfecting the art that is magic over years, but there will always be the possibility of someone with enough potential to face him, and when that happens ... Will someone see his hard work?

No of course not. The world, in general, wasn’t a good place, and the world of show business was much less. There would be comparisons and sooner or later, he would slip so grandly that his career in the mouth of others would be reduced to his disastrous end.

Ukyo covered the mentalist's head affectionately with his hand as he led him to his dressing room, while Gen put his hands into his pockets in a relaxing manner. “You did very well today.” The agent looked at Gen proudly. “That last one was your best act since I met you.”

Gen gave the man a big smile, pushing him with his shoulder. “As kind as always Ukyo-chan. Are you trying to get a pay rise? How clever~.”

“Your posture was perfect, the tension was created organically throughout the act and I don't think I've ever heard an audience applaud that loudly since the beginning of the tour.” He handed her a bottle of water, as he moved Gen away quickly from anyone who tried to approach him. “You should be proud.”

“Stop, you will make me blush~.”

He tousled the mentalist's hair. “I'm not lying. It had everything to be perfect.” He looked to Gen's pockets. ”You did get hurt on stage, didn't you?”

The mentalist didn’t react, he kept his eyes on the corridor as he smiled as brightly as ever, feeling his finger still dripping blood that was covered by the black fabric of his pants. “Nothing escapes you, does it, Ukyo-chan?” He replied, without showing pain or any recognition of the feelings behind the agent's question.

“It's part of my job.” Shrugging his shoulders, seeing the door just a few feet away, he took long steps to get there faster. “And someone has to remember you about self-caring.”

With his back to the door, Gen pouted. “Ok, ok, …”

The agent laughed, opening the dressing room door and when Gen turned, his heart skipped a beat when he saw his man, sitting next to the mirror, looking at his smartphone with annoyance. The red eyes ignored Gen completely and focused on Ukyo, the agent didn’t seem at all surprised by the presence of the man.

_"Traitor!"_

“Thanks for bringing him so quickly, Ukyo-san.”

“It's part of my job.” He said politely. “With your permission.” And closed the door.

Senku looked at Gen already huffing at his stupid silence. He pulled a first aid kit out from under his chair, staring at him intently while Gen refused to move from his location. Hands buried in his pockets, watching the scientist with a smile that Senku simply hated.

“Taiju-chan and Yuzuriha-chan didn't come?” He asked sweetly, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, looking him in the eye, even though Senku's fingers drum on the white box.

“They were busy.” He put the pinky into his ear, making an expression of pure disinterest. “Family dinner, the little one got good grades.”

“Looks like fun.” His head tilted to the side, dragging his bangs to cover half of his face. “Shouldn't you be with them? Doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would miss, Senku-chan.”

He rolled his eyes. “Well, you know, my fiance was giving his last show after a long tour and I thought it would be good for both of us to take him home.”

“Looks like a lovely surprise, I'm sure he will love it.”

“He's an idiot.”

“So mean-”

“Gen.” Senku's serious voice echoed. “Stop with that shit and come here at once.”

“Senku-chan.” He frowned, but his fiance ignored it and started to open the first aid kit.

“Hand, mentalist.”

He crossed the room, sitting on the bench next to Senku. The scientist, patiently, waited for Gen to give him his hand, and the mentalist, only moments after watching his fiancé carefully, he did put his hand over Senku’s hand with a sigh.

It was a simple and stupid paper cut.

“You don't have to worry about something so useless, Senku-chan.” The fine cut still dripped. 

Senku methodically took the cotton soaked in alcohol. “Finger wounds bleed more than others because they are very vascularized regions, they are also highly painful since there are a significant amount of nociceptors on the fingertips. A nociceptor is a sensory receptor that sends a signal causing the perception of pain in response to a stimulus that has potential for damage.” He holds Gen's hand tightly, already waiting for Gen's body to instantly contract in pain when he touches the alcohol to the wound, cleaning it. “Paper cuts are the worst of both worlds, especially since a sheet isn’t as smooth as it appears to be. In reality, at a microscopic level, a sheet of paper has a saw-like edge.” He set the cotton down, wrapping Gen's finger with a band-aid. “Paper cuts are annoying.”

Gen nodded, seeing the involved fingertip, still in Senku's hands. Proof of your failure. Ironically, Gen wants to laugh. "Yeah, annoying."

“Annoying things happen all the time.” Gently, he took Gen's hand, intertwining their fingers. “Was a great show.”

“Thank you, Senku-chan.”

“The ending was very good.”

“How nice of you to say that.”

“Gen.” Senku lifted Gen's head, making him look into his eyes, which seemed to soften when he met his own. “You were incredible.”

He tried to take a deep breath, tried to keep a smile on his face, tried not to show how tight his chest was since he left that stage, but the comfort of the presence of Senku, his voice, his smell, his affection ... 

Gen facade had fallen long ago, was it?

 _"So desperate for comfort."_ He leaned his forehead on Senku's shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around him, pulling him close. _"So stupid."_

“Let’s go home, mentalist?”

_"And yet, I want that."_

Giving a tired smile, hidden from the rest of the world, Gen whispered. “Yes, let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just two more and I'm so done with this Dr. Stone Week :v  
> But, this been fun, I'm not gonna lie :3


End file.
